Valentine's Day
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Good morning my beautiful Hanna-Boo, happy Valentine's Day." says Caleb as he enter the room. "Awww! Thanks." says Hanna.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Valentine's Day**

 **Hanna Marin is 24 years old. On this day ( Valentine's Day ) she's in bed, waiting for Caleb to bring her breakfast.**

"I hope Caleb will make me the kind of breakfast I need..." says Hanna.

"Good morning my beautiful Hanna-Boo, happy Valentine's Day." says Caleb as he enter the room.

"Awww! Thanks." says Hanna.

Caleb place coffee with cream, cheeseburger and orange juice on Hanna's bedside-table.

"Looks yummy and once I've eaten this, I hope I get something else that would be so much fun." says Hanna.

"You'll sure get what you want, baby." says Caleb.

"So cool. I have the best man in Rosewood." says Hanna.

"Thanks." says Caleb.

Caleb wear dark jeans and a black shirt.

Hanna starts to eat. Next to her on the bed sit her old pink plushie bunny that she's had since she was little.

"Don't you think you're a bit too old for stuffed animals?" says Caleb.

"No, me will never get too old for that. My bunny is all I have left of my childhood so she's important and if we ever have a daughter I will give my plushie to her." says Hanna.

"That's cute." says Caleb.

"I'm not weird for keeping my plushie around then?" says Hanna.

"No, not at all." says Caleb.

"Yay!" says a happy Hanna.

"Hanna, you're beautiful." says Caleb.

"And you're handsome and manly." says Hanna.

"What's that scent...?" says Caleb.

"I don't feel anything..." says Hanna.

"Do you wear a new perfume?" says Caleb.

"Me wear no perfume right now...oh, it's my pussy scent. I'm horny." says Hanna as she take a bite of her burger.

"Should have recognized that." says Caleb.

"Yeah, probably..." says Hanna as she take a sip of her coffee.

12 minutes later, Hanna is done eating.

"I don't want my lil' bunny to see what's gonna happen." says Hanna as she grab her pink plush rabbit and put it in the window with its face away from the bed.

"You do know that thing's not alive, don't you, Han?" says Caleb.

"Sure I do, but I like to pretend it is alive sometimes." says Hanna.

"Cute." says Caleb.

"Yeah, it's kinda adorable." says Hanna.

Hanna takes off her pink soft satin robe, now being in only a sexy pink push-up bra.

"Do me, please." says Hanna, all sexy and seductive.

"As you wish, baby." says Caleb.

Caleb takes off his clothes.

"I'm ready." says Hanna as she goes on all four on the bed.

"Okay, sexy woman." says Caleb as he slide his cock into Hanna's pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmm, yeah! Feels sooo nice!" moans a happy Hanna.

"It sure does." says Caleb, fucking a bit faster.

"Yay! Drill my cute pussy." moans Hanna in a sexy tone.

"Ahhh, such a sexy woman you are." moans Caleb in a deep manly tone.

"Sexy! Soooo sexy!" moans Hanna.

"Fuck, yeah!" moans Caleb as he gently spank Hanna's round erotic ass.

"Mmm, give it to mama!" moans Hanna, all sexy and horny.

"Apparently my sexy Hanna-Boo's in heat." says Caleb.

"True, me is horny like a dang horse. Bang me..." moans Hanna.

"Okay, baby." moans Caleb, fucking harder.

"Yes! So sexy...so nice. I love being fucked. I'm a naughty slut. This feels very good." moans Hanna.

"I enjoy it as well." says Caleb as he grab Hanna's blonde hair.

"Yes, like in a porno!" moans Hanna.

"Sure." says Caleb.

"Mmmm, sexy!" moans Hanna.

"Ahhh!" moans Caleb.

"So erotic!" moans Hanna.

"Wanna try something we've never done before?" says Caleb.

"It depends on what it is..." says Hanna.

"If you want to, I can fuck your ass." says Caleb.

"That sounds kinky. I like the idea. Ass-fucking happen all the time in porn. We can try." says Hanna.

"Alright. I promise to be gentle, baby." says Caleb.

Caleb pull out his cock from Hanna's pussy and gently slide it into her ass instead.

"Mmm, yeah...fuck me where the sun don't shine...slutty." moans Hanna.

"Yeah." moans Caleb.

"So sexy!" moans Hanna.

"Faster, baby?" moans Caleb.

"Faster." says Hanna.

Caleb fuck faster.

"Holy shit, sexy! Give it to mama..." moans Hanna.

"You love this huh?" says Caleb.

"I do." moans Hanna.

"So do I, Hanna." moans Caleb.

"Fuck me a tiny bit faster...please. My ass adapts..." moans Hanna.

"Alright, my little slut." moans Caleb as he fuck slightly faster.

"Yeah, so sexy!" moans Hanna.

"Truly a nice warm ass you've got." moans Caleb.

"Awww! Thanks." moans Hanna. "Erotic...yes. Please don't stop."

"Okay." moans Caleb.

"Mmm, so nice!" moans Hanna.

"Fuck!" moans Caleb.

"Yay!" moans Hanna. "I love this!"

"So do I." moans Caleb. "It's fucking sexy."

"It truly is!" moans Hanna.

"I'm gonna cum..." moans Caleb.

"Switch back to my pussy and cum there." moans Hanna.

Caleb pull out from Hanna's ass and push his cock deep into her pussy.

"Ahhhh, fuckin' damn!" moans Caleb as he cum in Hanna's sexy pussy.

"Holy shit...yes! So sexy!" moans Hanna as she get a big wonderful orgasm.

"Did you enjoy that?" says Caleb.

"I did. Never had such a sexy Valentine's Day and the day's barely started." says Hanna.

"I guess that means you wanna get fucked again later before the day ends." says Caleb.

"Exactly." says Hanna.

5 hours later.

"Caleb, want a blowjob?" says Hanna.

"Hanna, I'm writing a paper on advanced cell phone technology." says Caleb.

"Yeah, but a blowjob might help." says Hanna.

"I love that you're very sexual, but I really need to get this done and if you suck me off it will be kinda distracting." says Caleb.

"Who cares? Sex is fun." says Hanna.

"This is important." says Caleb.

"Please..." says Hanna.

"Later." says Caleb.

"Alright. I'll go shopping instead." says Hanna. "See you."

"See ya, babe." says Caleb.

2 hours later.

"Hi, still working?" says Hanna as she return from the mall.

"No. I completed it 30 minutes ago." says Caleb.

"Awesome." says Hanna as she put down her 2 shopping bags and takes off her jacket.

"So, what did ya buy?" says Caleb.

"Well...nothing too special, really. Just some cool clothes, make-up, the blue-ray version of 'Pink Haven' and a new dildo." says Hanna.

"Cool." says Caleb.

"Want that blowjob now?" says Hanna.

"Sure, baby." says Caleb.

Hanna goes down on her knees in front of Caleb, unzip his jeans and starts to give him a blowjob.

"Ahhh, suck my cock, woman!" moans Caleb.

Hanna has a sexy smile on her face.

"Yes, Hanna-Boo!" moans Caleb.

Hanna suck harder.

25 minutes later.

"Ahhhh...fuck, yeah!" moans Caleb as he cum.

"Yummy!" says Hanna as she swallow Caleb's huge load.

"You really love the taste of that huh?" says Caleb.

"I do. Better than candy." says Hanna.

"Okay. Thanks." says Caleb.

2 hours later.

"Caleb, lick me to orgasm please..." says Hanna.

"With pleasure, my sexy babe." says Caleb.

Hanna roll up her short slutty black latex skirt.

Caleb lean down and starts to lick Hanna's cozy pussy.

"Mmm, yes! Lick my naughty love-hole." moans Hanna.

Caleb lick harder.

"Awww! Sexy." moans Hanna.

Caleb lick faster.

"Sexy! Erotic..." moans Hanna.

14 minutes later.

"Oh my fuck!" moans a happy Hanna as she get a sweet orgasm.

"I'm glad it was good for ya." says Caleb.

"Thanks, it was awesome." says Hanna.

"I'll make you a drink." says Caleb.

"Sounds nice...a double vodka with some orange juice, please." says Hanna.

"Alright, Han." says Caleb. "And once again, happy Valentine's Day, sexy babe."

"The same to you, handsome macho man." says Hanna with a sexy smile.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
